Wrath
Wrath Don't. Just don't. If you're reading this, there are three possible solutions why. 1. A random encounter on the internet 2. You were searching Kongregate chat rooms or 3. You've been in Wrath. Know it. Been sucked in the psychopathic orgy that decimates lives everyday. In the beginning it's all pleasure, smile plastered on your face, hand on a soda living it larger than you could ever in actual life. A weeks passes. You're not a Wrath 'regular'. You're a creature, personality changed, twisted like corrugated metal leaving the visage of an amoral nothing. Now, hopefully the reason you're viewing this article are the first two reasons. If so you can casually, and very easily, dismiss my words as fancied garbage thrown out in literary exaggeration. But if you're of the breed, the ilk, that were too unfortunate and too unlucky to have stepped into the dark crevice of the room we monsters call Wrath, then you know the collected nightmare. A nightmare An anal hemorrhage fittingly labeled as Wrath. Wrath (now with 9001% more win) is a chat room on Kongregate, named after the greatest of the Seven Deadly Sins. Like other Sins chat rooms, Wrath attracts self-centered pricks who think they can dish out more than the average troll. They rarely can. Wrath is also home to desperate men pretending to be women (most notably Spandex), in the effort to score equally desperate men pretending to be awesomesauce in the very beautiful act of cybering. Most of these pseudo-women are royally, and very grammatically incorrectly poetical licensely, screwed by Wrath Regular Kaire. Bless his virgin soul. And body. We're not kidding, this isn't 'trolling our buddy'. Living up to its name, Wrath is often filled with heated penis and discussions of child pornography. Wrath is run by two regulars, Tatical_Assassin (A God of Wrath and taker of souls) and FireJakz (Another God now responsible for causing fourteen-thousand and eighty-three suicides). Absolutely no one sometimes. At other, more lulz-inducing times it may be run by one or more of several Greats of Wrath. Fire, Kai Moderators may claim to run things sometimes, but they're faggots, and can easily be ignored/raped. Mickey35 is the coolest man on earth and pretends to own Wrath. Due to Wrath killing his social life (which was already non-existant), he spends most of his time sleeping, ejaculating rainbows and trolling children 'til they cry. Children including, but not inclusive to, his niece and nephew. They also have the hereditary trait of rainbow ejaculation. After Mickey35 killed himself (with a broken bottle opener), no control of Wrath was given to Austinguyrules, a Californian goat herder and avid guro-masturbater. Wrath's current motto is 'If you read this, you're homosexual', a quote based on Austin's Guru Teachings. Buy the new book. Only $19.95 Other than 4chan 'newfags' and straight edge kids going on Wrath, many Nigerian infants and warmongers go on. That's right. and;gt and;gt and;gt and;gt and;gt and;gt Wrath also regurgitate memes like Britney Spears loses ovaries. I accidentally the ovaries. What? 'Mods seen in Wrath': (They're few and far between) Mickey35- Puppet to Tatical_Assassin (Tat) and Firejakz (Fire, Jakz, or The Lord) and KaireKoschuken (Kaire, Kai, or Grand Master Pimpilicious), he has no real authority. Rachiface- Sarcastic evasion crops up into this one when faced with someone of higher intelligence. So, basically if you're smarter than Austin you got her/him/it beat. And Austin ejaculates to thoughts of goats. Rach is also known to cyber Kai quite frequently. He brags about this, but the regulars of Wrath just shake their head and look down on him. I mean, who congratulates a man for a task completed where the only requirement was a "Please?" Cerberus_tm- A young upstart here only to chat and moderate or something. No one knows why he is here, and he tends to disappear for a long time while still being logged in. Comically, he is about as intimidating as a moderator away as he is while he is here, preferring to use his mod powers only to announce his presence in the room rather than actually moderate. Comparable to a kitten with a minigun. Threatening looking, but not really. Trohan17- Recklessly uses his mod powers. He got scared because Wrath is more powerful than him and all other chat rooms, he left. Forever. Fire doesn't even remember him. Who the fuck is this? No one of any importance it seems, but thanks for reiterating the point the strike through, the 'left forever', and the fact Fire doesn't even remember him bit. Wut? Livzy - She showed up in Wrath one day, and was promptly violated in every possible way, and lured into a fake argument between regulars Span, Kai, and one of Kai's alts. Became butthurt and handed out 15 minute handslaps to two alts, much lulz was had. Note: REAL overlords in Wrath are currently: Austinguyrules, FireJakz, KaireKoschuken. TitanG if he pays attention doesn't. Regulars to Wrath are: Tatical_Assassin- One of the great rulers ghosts of Wrath. Can be seen ALWAYS NEVER on Wrath, stealing souls and drinking children's tears/baby blood. Sexually closed-off and manipulative. FireJakz- A damn God of jackassary, the denizen of verbal abuse, the paramount of intellectual foreplay. Suffice to say, don't talk to him. Ever. Unless you have some self-esteem that needs to get dropped to 'round tow level. He is AIDS. Quite possibly also Lupus (It's never Lupus). Sexually a deviant in nature, this man will sex just about anything in public for a rise out of any newfags that may be present. I'd type down all his victims (for they are victims. No one can survive his technique.), but the list is so long and boring.... Why the fuck do you care anyway? Austinguyrules- Austin ejaculates memes, he also scares children and old people. Austin has a low vocabulary, it consists of "mirite" and "penis", and " Penis". He is also reportedly succeeding in his mission to have no resemblance of a life. Spandex- Cancer. Lots and lots of Cancer. Now in his later years, he likes creating Facebooks featuring himself as a woman. He uses this to trick Wrath 'men' into giving him their credit card numbers. Or mail him their boxers. Whichever. Shut up. You ask him if you want to be 'certain'. You know what? Fuck you. cock in ear Largely vacant in Wrath now, his name carries no weight. Wait, how much does a disparaging laugh weigh? KaireKoschuken - Smarmy jackass w/ occasional personality splits. On occasion his wit exceeds the sharpness of a table edge but never surpasses that of a newly fallen leaf. Seduces the 'women'. His personal life is so damn messed up he created fictional scenarios to impress the said 'women'. He capitalizes on geeky youngling going through a metamorphosis to a handsome man with four girlfriends. A self-proclaimed polygamist, all his 'victims' are blow up sex dolls and Russian Mail Order cats. Lover of Rakes and Bricks. Diabetes and Polio. It's quite easy to see how wrote this Wrath bio: The guy with the largest summary. Count on his presence in Wrath, for he is Legion, and everyone and everything in Wrath may as well be his alt. Lures moderators into Wrath to execute #6. Also Hydra. Koono, Crysome_Throne, & Emazuelle - We all love you....but get the fuck back in the kitchen. The first two prefer sarcastically insulting Austin, Tat, and even Fire. Although, this is just a front taking into account they've both offered to cyber all three of them. Several times. And even together. Eww. The latter of the three is odd. Imagine a cat in a meadow, the wind swaying, and it jumping happily into the air. Now imagine that cat wants to be strapped down and play BDSM. KopyKat - Not much is known about KopyKat. He/She is at least thirteen years old. One can say KopyKat is or isn't, never was. It is a widely known fact that FireJakz will tell a story if asked by KopyKat. Also, mARBLE CAKE. TitanG - The only person allowed to fuck with Titan, is Fire. If you're not him, expect your balls to explode on impact of Titan's barrage of verbally rude conversation. There. It took awhile to complete my research on these assholes. Enjoy it. Rules of Wrath It's commonly accepted that nightmares have no rules. No matter what those pansy ass Freddy movies say. In Wrath, nothing is different. There are no rules, no catches, no reprimand for a bad deed. No one will call you out because something you did. Because you don't mesh. No, everyone will call you out and try to rip you apart simply because you typed something. Because you're there. I can only give you one piece of advice. Respect those listed above, the people who clawed themselves to rule the nightmare. Beings so morally fucked up a mere honest word or two out of their mouths will trigger your gag-reflex. You respect them, and maybe...Your name will be up there. Hah. See how easily you're lied to? Business in Wrath Wrath is the headquarters for superconglomerate Cameraq, the distributor of ProstitutiOs, based in Quieferboomzia. ProstitutiOs is a breakfast cereal that features vaginas and booby cereal with booby and high heel marshmallows mixed in. And in some boxes, there are special prizes, like condoms! You guys are fucking stupid. Stop adding shit, I had it perfect. Hey, fuck you. There is not TOS in Wrath. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Seven deadly sins rooms